And that's not the half of it
by mugglewaffles
Summary: One night Audrey is watching criminal minds and practicing procrastination on her history essay and the next she's in a dark alley tripping over a dead body! If this doesn't confuse her enough when she gets to the police station she see's the BAU team.3
1. Down the rabbit hole

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters!

AN: This IS a self insert story. I changed my name and I'm like a year older in this but thats the power of fanfics baby! ;) I'm not quite sure when I want this to take place, yet. But just know its after the Hankle incident, well thats obvious because there's Rossi! XD Will let you know when I figure it out. ^^ Enjoy!~

Chapter one-Down the rabbit hole...

Tears could be seen in the flickering lights. They left trails down her cheeks and past her her lips which she was currently biting trying to keep silent in dark.

Hugging her pillow she didn't move even as the credits rolled onto the screen and the music started to play. She'd just watched the episode for the umpteenth time and every time Reids desperation made her cry. Most Spencer Reid centric things had that effect on her. She felt for the boy and despite knowing that he wasn't real and that when you changed the channel it'd all just be a rerun of some tv show, for that hour she was in their world watching Reid try to safe poor Adam from his other self or maybe Morgan confront his inner demons. They weren't real but they were her world for that hour. The voices making since and the emotions so real she wanted to reach out and hug them.

Sighing she turned off the tv and by the light of the street lamp outside stared down at her half finished essay on the floor. Sticking her tongue out, in a way that said screw both the history essay and reality, she turned over on the couch. Her las thoughts were of how much more interesting it would be to dissect someones actions then to write about the Great Society.

Her dreams were a bizarre whirl wind of images and blood. They all seemed tinted red and oddly familiar. She wanted to get closer inspect the pictures and scenes but she felt suddenly as if her very self was being torn in half. Pain and fear struck her like a ton of bricks and she her eyes snapped open. Panting, she put a hand to her chest and took a few deep breathes.

"Okay, woah. Haven't had a nightmare in a while." Pushing her self up she realized that instead of the soft, warm couch she'd gone to sleep on she was on something hard, cold, and damp. Quickly standing up she blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark. She made a large rectangular shape ahead and to the left of her. Suddenly a flash of light came from ahead of her and she heard the familiar 'whoosh' of the car passing by. She was in an alley? She automatically started walking blindly towards the last source of light and talking to herself to try and curb the sudden fear that gripped her.

"Okay, okay, okay. You wake up in an unfamiliar place with no idea how you got there. First thing you do? Don't panic. Check. Second find someone who knows where the heck-waah!" Her foot caught on something and she went face first to the ground, barely having enough time to put out her hands to catch herself. When her arms did hit the ground they hit water, which then splashed all over her front half.

"Owwwww. Confused, scared, cold, and now wet. Perfect just freakin perfect." One again pushing herself off the damp ground she felt the thing that tripped her. It was cold, hard, and had fabric on it. She felt a metal object of some sort to the side of it. Just then another car went by, illuminating the alley. She was staring down at a bloody body of a boy a little older then herself. Gasping she scrambled back till she hit the dumpster she'd seen earlier.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She literally ran to the mouth of the ally, all but leaping over the body, and proceeded to the nearest street lamp. Looking down at her self she saw that she was almost covered by the 'water' she'd fell into earlier. Looking down at her hands she saw they were not only shaking but covered in sticky red liquid. "Oh my god." Apparently her vocabulary had abandoned her along with her rationality. This was NOT happening. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home!

"Miss?" She looked up and saw a man about twenty feet away, he was dressed in dress pants and some neutral colored button down shirt. But thats not what mattered, all she could think about was that she was covered in blood, another poor mans blood. "Miss, are you okay?" As he got closer he must have noticed the blood. "My god, are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone?" Despite the situation it was all she could do not to smack the man. She was covered in blood, another human beings BLOOD. Why on earth wouldn't you call someone.

But she didn't say that, she didn't say anything at all. She opened her mouth fully prepared to yell at the man but all that came out was a pathetic squeek then sobbing.

He put a hand on her back and she took the mans offer and sobbed into his dressy shirt. She was only partially aware that he'd gotten his cell phone out. She wanted to yell. At him, telling him she didn't need his help or an ambulance, she wasn't hurt! That man was! At herself, for crying and becoming so undone so quick. She wasn't hurt, she didn't just loose someone, she didn't just get murdered! And finally at her history teacher, for assigning her that stupid essay that even at that moment was in the back of her mind.

-END OF CHAPTER- XD

AN: Review!~ Heheheh I wrote this while avoiding a history essay. May my teacher never know. :D


	2. Not okay

Disclaimer- Refer to chapter one.

AN: Okay Reviews still welcome, actually their encouraged! :D Ok this has got to be the shortest chapter I half ever written for a fanfic. The next one will be longer, promise!

CHAPTER TWO- Not okay.

I heard the man whisper reassurances to me, heard the ambulance come towards them sirens blazing, heard the paramedics asking him questions, but I didn't care what they had to say.

"It's-He- or-just-" Taking a deep shaky breath I pointed towards the alley and tried to form words. "There's a b-man. He's-" I gestured hopelessly at the blood all over my front side, hoping that they might understand. Thankfully one of the Paramedics nodded to the other one and he went towards the alley. The police were arriving and the whole thing suddenly felt unreal. The Paramedic led to the open bak of the ambulance and had me sit down.

"Hey there, I'm Trevor and I'm here to help, okay?" I nodded, biting my lip.

"Good, okay now I need you to tell me your name."

"A-audrey Parker." He smiled encouragingly, but I paid little mind to it. The police were rushing into the alley.

"It's nice to meet you Audrey. Are you hurt any where?" I shook my head for the first time giving the man my full attention.

"No. I-I'm okay, just...in panic mode I guess." He nodded in understanding. In the end he made me go through some routine check but of course nothing was wrong. A few minutes later a man in a police uniform came over.

"Miss Parker," Apparently he'd talked with Trevor. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer as best and as honestly as you can, alright?" I nodded.

"Okay what were you doing when you discovered the body?" Perfect. How could I explain what I didn't know? Couldn't he have started out with 'whats you favorite color?' or something easy like that?

"I d-don't really know." I hugged the blanket Trevor had given me tighter. "One minute I was asleep having a weird nightmare then I woke up in the alley. I was trying to get out on the street when I tripped over the...man. I didn't know what it was until a car passed and then I just sort of freaked."

"What do you mean you just woke up in the alley? Did you fall asleep there?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I, a teenage girl, just got tired and decided to spend the night in a dark, unknown alley. Cause, you know, that's what all cool kids are doing now a days." Sighing the man lowered his notebook, apparently he was use to sarcasm.

"Alright, why don't you call your parents. I'll take you down to the station and finish asking you questions while we wait."

"'kay." He handed me his cell phone. Carefully I typed the number I'd had memorized since kindergarden. There was ringing, and ringing, and ringing, then finely it picked up. But instead of the sleepy parent that I'd expected, a much to much cheery voice spoke saying 'I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is either disconnected or currently unavailable. Please hang up and try-" I hung up and quickly called my moms cell phone. Same thing. Dads, same thing.

Noticing my all to obvious panic the officer crouched down to my level.

"Hey kid, is everything okay." I shook my head.

Everything was most definitely not okay.

-END CHAPTER TWO!-


	3. Encounters of the impossible kind

AN:See it's a little longer! XD Just so y'all know I don't know any thing about the inner working of a police station so sorry, I will screw up! 3's

CHAPTER THREE!- Encounters of the impossible kind.

Reid walked out of the elevator sipping his coffee. It was a normal morning ritual that everyone in the bureau knew, Reid did not function with out his sugar and caffeine. He got within twenty feet of his desk before he heard the words that were all to frequently used.

"We got a case!" The blond agent walked, with the determination that Reid had always admired, to the conference room. And the rest of the team, forgoing their morning greetings, followed.

As soon as everyone had been seated JJ grabbed the remote and started.

"Two bodies, both young males, ages 20 and 17, dirty blond and tall." They didn't even cringe when the photos of the boys came up on the screen with their throats cut and bodies soaked in blood, but it always seemed to affect them more when the victims were younger.

"So the UnSub has a type." Emily said to just get the conversation started.

Flipping back and forth through the paces Reid nodded, "No connections?"

"Just the area. Both boys were from different schools and as far as their parents know they never crossed paths." JJ replied as took a seat.

"No sexual components. Maybe they're getting off on the kill." Prentiss suggested.

"If they are new at it, that would explain the hesitant marks but then what is the point of killing them from behind?"

"Not strong enough?"

"Then how would the UnSub get them into the secluded areas, the report says that the bodies didn't have any signs of struggle." Morgan asked.

"Talk about it in the car."

"Car?" Rossi sat up a little straighter at this.

"Yes the murders just happened two towns over." Hotch close his folder and headed towards the door and after a moment the team followed suit.

"P-A-R-K-E-R." I was being asked to spell my name for the seventeenth time.

"Birthdate?" I sighed.

"8-31-1992."

"Home address?" I threw my hands up, this was insanely stupid!

"Give me a piece of paper?"

"What?" The young male cop seemed startled by my sudden request, maybe he was new.

"May I please have a pen and paper?" I said slowly, as if to a child. He waited another moment before rummaging around the desk for a pencil and pad of paper. All but tearing it from the mans hands, I wrote down all the information they'd asked me so far. "You need to ask me anything that's not on the paper please feel free. Until, then." I leaned back in the hard wood chair still clinging the blanket around me, it was, at the moment, literally my safety blanket.

I was looking at my dirty bare feet at the moment, thinking how weird it was to see not only dirt but blood on them, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a man rush past me towards the door. Following him with my eyes I watched as he greeted a blond woman enthusiastically but solemnly at the same time. More people came in and he greeted them too. Then I heard it.

"David Rossi, right? Yeah, I read you book." I stared at them, suddenly my mind was making connections with the peoples faces and the tv show she'd been watching the night before. "We got a room you guys can set up in, right over here." When he led them pass me I didn't bother with being polite I stared at them openly.

JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and...Reid.

I stared at the sweater vest clad young man. His eyes met mine for a moment then he looked back ahead of him and self consciously pushed his hear back behind his ear. When the finally disappeared into the screened room I turned back to the young cop.

"Um, who were they?"

"Who?" He asked looking up from the computer. "Oh, you mean the FBI guys? Sheriff decided we needed some help so he brought in some guys we read into the suspects behavior and stuff. Maybe it'll actually be useful and we can close thing by the end of the week?" His tone sounded both hopeful and doubtful, but I was a little too distracted to care.

This was _not_ happening. It just wasn't. How does one fall asleep at home then wake up in a tv show? The answer is they don't, not in reality anyways. It was impossible. End of story, no ifs and or buts.

And yet, they'd just walked by me.

Maybe they were the actors. Maybe this whole thing was a big joke. But there had been a body, a cold, dead, cut open, body.

As soon as Spencer walked into the room the local PD had prepared for them he turned to the Sheriff.

"Who's the kid?" It took a moment for him to understand just who he was talking about but when he gained a agitated look.

"She is the girl who found the body, names Audrey Parker. Only thing is we can't find her anywhere and the information she's giving us keeps falling through. We're still trying but my guys are getting frustrated and she's getting-"

"She discovered the body?" Rossi asked, suddenly very interested in this girl. "Did you question her?"

"Yeah, but she just said she woke up in the alley and in an attempt to get out she ended up tripping over the body." He ran his hand through his hair, it seemed like he was irritated by their sudden questions.

"And this doesn't seem seem suspicious to you?"

"I figured she was either a druggie or on the street." Spencer was appalled at how this officer could just jump to conclusions.

"Does she look like she's been on the streets?" Morgan's raised accusing tone seemed to be the last straw as the sheriff raised his finger and looked like he was about to say a few choice words. But as always Hotch quickly interceded to defuse the situation.

"Sir, why don't you get Agent Jareau in touch with the local media and we'll interview the girl." He looked like he wanted to argue but after a moment nodded and held the door open for JJ. Hotch then turned to the rest of his team. "Prentiss I want you to get the kid a change of clothes and a shower, don't forget the officers need her cloths for evidence. We need her to feel comfortable for this, make her think we don't suspect her. It's just another routine questioning." Prentiss nodded and left.

"I think Spencer should do the interview." Everyone turned to Rossi at the suggestion.

"What? I don't know, Morgans better at relating to kids. And-"

"No, he's right. Reid you doing the interview. Morgan can be a bit intimidating and besides she seems to have taken an interest in you." He patted him on the back. Apparently Hotch had seen their stare down.

He sighed. He was not getting out of it.


	4. mushroom cloud of negative outcomes

_Previously: "No, he's right. Reid you doing the interview. Morgan can be a bit intimidating and besides she seems to have taken an interest in you." He patted him on the back. Apparently Hotch had seen their stare down._

_He sighed. He was not getting out of it._

Chapter 4-Mushroom cloud of negative out comes.

I knew something was up. Prentiss came out and talked to one of the officers and suddenly I'm showered, changed, and stuck in an empty interrogation, sorry 'interview', room. I leaned forward, layed my arms on the table and put my chin on them. This chair must have been purposely made to be this uncomfortable.

I'd been in here for what felt like a half an hour now and this way giving me way to much time to think, which given my current situation was a bad thing.

"You sit there in your heartache," It was more mumbling then singing but I was bored and since the only audience that I could _see_ was the table I didn't much care. "Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
>To save you from your old ways<br>You play forgiveness  
>Watch it now, here he comes" Off handedly I thought that a song with those lyrics probably was not the best thing to sing in a police station interrogation room. Then, as if on cue, the door opened and Spencer Reid entered the room. I must still have been in shock because I couldn't help but smile into my arms, even as he sat down I couldn't stop.<p>

"Hello, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and I just need to ask you a few questions." He looked up from his folders and caught my look. "What?"

"If I keep singing will the other one come in too?" I teased, I couldn't help it he'd opened himself up for it."

"What?" I breathed a laugh and shook my head.

"Never mind. Ask away, Dr. Spencer Reid." He looked confused and I felt my smile grow, he was so darn cute!

"So you discovered the body." It wasn't a question, but I nodded. "I know you already told the police this but could you go over it again with me?" I sighed. I needed to tell someone, Reid was more open minded then the rest of them to suspects, the insane ones of course but my story sounded insane so maybe it would work.

Or maybe they'll charge you for murder and send you to the looney bin.

Ignoring the ever present and growing pessimistic voice, I leaned back.

"Mr. Reid, can I trust you?" He blinked a few times at the sudden change in attitude but licked his lips and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good, can I have the camera shut off?"

"Uh, I-I don't think so. You see the camera is so that-" I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes, suddenly realizing that I had missed a ton of sleep.

"I know what it's for. I would like to tell you what happened with it off. You can have your whole team back there, if you want. Or you can say no and you'll just get the same things I've been telling the police the whole time. OR, you could bring one your other team members in if you think you can't do this. Though, really, I prefer you." He pressed his lips together, and seemed to be thinking.

"Really, why?" He was trying to distract me from the camera topic and get me to talk.

" Because the oldest one seems like he won't take me seriously, the girl might try and 'befriend' me, the one in charge I just know I'll feel like I'm being talked down to even if I'm not, and Morgan is just plain intimidating, like the camera." I motioned toward said device trying to get him to realize I wasn't going to forget about it.

"Morgan?" I froze, my brain doing a quick replay as I realized my mistake.

"I heard you guys being introduced to the sheriff, only remember his last name and Mr. Rossi's." I stared at him, my eyes challenging him to question the excuse further.

"Will you wait a minute?" He calmly got up and exited the room and since I was 93% sure he was going into the interrogation room to talk to who ever was behind the window I stared at my reflection. After only a minute of two the door opened again and Reid came in again. He sat down again and looked at me, his face suddenly showing much more authority.

"I'm am going to ask you a few questions first and I want you to answer them honestly." I nodded and he took two picture and put them down in front of me. "Do you know these boys?"

I looked at them and immediately blinked and took a breathe. It was different then it was on tv. Opening them again I forced myself to look at them just to make sure there was no possibility I really did know them. Could people from my world even exist here?

"No, I don't know them. As far as I know I've never seen either of them, except for last night."

"Okay, were were you last thursday at about nine?" I gave him a look of disbelieve, he expected me to remember that long ago?

"Nine? Most likely at home. My parents won't let me drive anywhere that late, it's a school night, and it's not like there's much happening on thursdays." His face was kind and his voice calm and understanding and I couldn't help but think about how I'd seen him just a few hours ago on tv.

"Speaking of your home, the numbers you gave the police don't exist and address you gave is owned by an old couple who don't have any children." He looked at me expecting some sort of explanation.

"Turn of the camera and I will try to explain it to you." He then got up, walked over, and turned off the camera. I stared at the place the little red light had been moments ago.

"Now will you answer the question?" I turned back to him and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Yes, but you have to promise to keep an open mind and not just write me off as crazy or just a kid making an excuse." Reid nodded and, though it might have been a little cruel I needed to put the idea in his head.

"M_y mom says a promise doesn't count unless you say it out loud." His gained back that confused look but nodded again._

_"I promise."_

_"Okay, so last night I was at home watching a tv show rerun, right? Then when the episode ended I decided to go sleep instead of work on my history homework. But when I did I had a weird dream that sort of freaked my out and I woke up, you know how when you wake up from nightmares you sort of jump a little like your flinching or something. Well I did and instead of finding myself on the nice warm couch I found myself in a cold dark alley and then I tripped on the body when I tried to get out. I didn't know what it was till a car passed, then I ran out and met some random guy who called the police. Everything else I was kinda in shock mode for so it's a little hazy." Reid nodded and she could see him digesting the information._

_"What was the dream about?"_

_"I don't really remember. I know it was like I was standing in the dark and there was like a wall in front of my that kept flashing images, sort of like when your at the movie theaters but then they appeared all around me and everything was tinted red. I don't remember if I saw what was in the photos though. But then I just remember getting really scared and waking up."_

_"Have you experienced black out before?" Now it was my turn to be confused._

_"No, not with out the influence of meds, I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to faint though." You could almost hear the gears turning in his minds. "But what do-" Suddenly it hit me._

_"NO. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't kill him. Do I look like I could kill someone? Don't answer that. I can't stand when I heard a fly get squashed, I cried when my hamster Mr. Cuddles died, I can't shoot a target if I'm four feet from it! Does that sound like a killer to you?"_

_"I-I'm not saying you killed anyone. I'm just asking if it is possible that you blacked out and that's how __you got from your house to the alley."_

_"Have you not seen my address? I wrote down that I live in Pennsylvania! That's a little far for a midnight stroll if you ask me. And I'm absolutely positive that I did not kill that man and somehow not know it, I'm not Adam!" I froze again. _

_Sheeeeeeeeeet. Way to be stealthy, moron._

_"Adam? What do you mean 'your not Adam'." I'm stupid, suddenly I'm glad that I asked for the camera to be off it's not there to record my stupidity.  
>"Um, the tv show I was watching, last night before the alley, the rerun I was watching was about some kid name Adam, and he had this thing were he didn't know it but he was actually killing people. And it was sort of tearing him apart near the end but the guy figured out what was wrong and they put him in a mental facility." It wasn't a lie, in fact it was the truth, just a little vague.<em>

_"What aren't you telling me?" Damn, profiler._

_"That you are adorable in every way, shape, and form?" It threw him off. Point to Audrey._

_"Audrey, I can't help you if you don't let me." I sighed and decided to give him a little hint to connect the dots. Leaning forward I motioned for him to do the same._

_"Just like you don't want to accuse you of Schizophrenia one day, today I don't want to be labeled delusional." His eyes widened and for a moment I felt a little bad playing the Schizo card. But if I told him the truth all at once, based on him assuming the 'Adam' theory only seconds after I told him the dream, he would definitely assume either multiple personality or delusional psychopath or that my multiple personality was a delusional psychopath. Anyway you look at it I was just really trying not to end up the top of their suspect list._

_"H-h-how?" He seemed to blink rapidly and his mouth imitated a fish out of water. I felt like a jerk but I knew it was my best plan. After a moment I realized that he was to lost in thought to say anything. I looked the mirror and pointed at him._

_"I think I broke him!" A moment later the door opened to reveal Rossi. He put a hand on Reids shoulder to get his attention._

_"Hotch needs your help with the geographical profile." Reid looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded and left._

_"I'm Agent Rossi, the old one."_

_"Sorry, I get a bit mean and sarcastic when I'm stressed." She looked at the door._

_"Understandable. So tell me how did you know about Reid fear of being diagnosed for Schizophrenia?" Straight to the point, nice._

_"Mr. Rossi, I know a lot of things. But if I divulged information that no one should know about your team what would your first instinct tell you about me?"_

_"That you did your research on us." He said it like it was obvious, to a profiler it probably was._

_"Yes, which would put me in a guilty light. Tell me this, if I can't even begin to comprehend my situation how can I explain it to you in a way that won't make me seem like I need to be on 5 different medications?"_

_"I don't know, can't tell you that. But I can tell you that we just got here and are wasting our time and man power talking to you. If you don't have any information-, not I'll admit it your our only suspect right now." _

_The admission actually hit me harder then I would have thought. Despite already guessing that I was, the fact that it was told to my face while I was in an interrogation room kinda brought the situation into reality._

_"So if we're wasting our time trying to determine if you actually committed those murders of not, when we could be out there actually looking for him, how does that help anyone." I wanted to cry, this was way to much for me to get._

_"Ried had his mother put in a Sanitarium when he was eighteen. His dad left when he was only ten. He __only recently discovered that both had been keeping information about the death of a boy named Riley secret. During that case Reid found out that his father kept a whole bunch of his stuff on his computer and when Garcia told him that meant something, he said something along the lines of, 'Yeah he googled me, that makes up for everything.'.Morgan was-, were you there for that? Doesn't matter, Morgan went through a bunch of crap as a kid. Hotch's wife was murdered by some guy that stabbed him a bunch of times and when he last talked to his wife via cellphone he told his son Jack to 'go work the case' which he knew would make him hide in his office. Prentiss has a horrifying high school picture from when she, apparently, experimented with her goth side. You kept a bracelet with the silhouettes of three kids on it until recently when you solved the case and tried to return it to the girl but she gave it back asked if she could still call you." I looked down a my hands the whole time, I didn't want to see what expression the man was wearing, I didn't even want to think about it._

_"How could you know those things?" He didn't sound fazed, merely curious as if wondering how gravity kept us on earth._

_"I don't belong here."_

_"Thats what we're trying to determine." I rolled my eyes._

_"No, not here as in the police station. Here as in ___here.___" I tried to make a circular motion with my hands._

_"On earth?" There it was, the sound of mocking._

_"See, I said you wouldn't take me seriously."_

_"I don't think anyone would." I buried my head in my arms again._

_"Reid might have." He looked at me curiously._

_"Why do you have so much confidence in Reid." I groaned, might as well just tell them they're a tv show._

_"Because I like Reid. He's one of those people who you want to hug and shield from the world, you know? He's got a great personality and knows a ton of stuff, he's my favorite character." Give it a minute, there was no doubt he'd pick out the word 'character'._

_"Character? He's a real person." There it was._

_"Yes, but what I'm trying to say is that where I'm from this is all a television show called Criminal Minds. In case you didn't catch the hint from earlier this was the tv show I watched last night, it was the episode of Adam and Amanda. I was all sad because Reid thought he should have caught on to it earlier and because how scary would it be to be trapped by your own mind, seriously." Rossi just nodded, he still wasn't taking me seriously. The door suddenly burst open._

_"What was the last thing that Tobias Hankel asked me?"_

_"If he'd get to see his mother again, I think." He seemed to actually be considering this. I knew this maybe my only choice so I got up and motioned for him to lean forward a bit. Blocking my mouth with my hand so Rossi couldn't read my lips I whispered._

_"After that you team came and when you asked then for a minute alone you reached into his pocket and took the dilaudid." Reid's eyes widened again and he looked me in the eye, stepping back I glanced at each of them. "I told you the truth. I'm not crazy, delusional, or anything else you might come up with. At least not here. Back in my world I might be in some catatonic state and be dreaming all this, who knows! But for now lets just settle with I didn't do it." The feeling of wanting to cry was back, they had to believe me. If they didn't...well thats just a whole mushroom cloud of negative outcomes._

_AN:Well I finished chapter four! O.O thats the first fic I've ever gotten past chapter three! Soo yeah I'm beginning to run out of ideas on how to make the team believe something that can NOT happen. Ideas and comments are ENCOURAGED! Luv u my dear readers! Has anyone seen the latest episodes of cm? I almost cried when Reid was talking to the doctor! !_


End file.
